Youth of the nation
by Scorpina
Summary: The McMahons are at it again, yet what is their plan this time? Kane is on his toes for this, put he's not alone. He has some... unexspected help....
1. Chapter 1

The youth of the nation

Chapter 1- it begins again.

Kane had remained on his toes for all that the McMahons had done, he hasn't forgotten about the swapping of the youth. And no one else seems to remember… No one but him.

Kane hasn't spoken with his brother, he wasn't sure if maybe the Deadman remembers anything or Randy Orton. But all Kane new was to keep his mouth shut and everything to himself.

He was in the catering room when a new water dispenser was place inside. "What the hell is this?" Kane asked aloud.

Shawn Michaels looked to the large cooler and nodded. "It's a water cooler," he stated with a smirk.

"Can the smartass Shawn, I know it's a water cooler. Yet why do we have one? We're on the road a lot, what's the point of it?" Kane snapped back.

Shawn shrugged to the idea. Just as the water cooler burped, Kane swore he saw something through the bubbles. Shawn got a cup and poured himself a drink; he took one taste and had a surprised look on his face.

"That's damn good water!" Shawn explained as he went back for more. Kane wasn't too sure about it. Shawn got him a drink. "Come on Kane, it's really cold. Very refreshing, not to mention no funny after taste come on Kane!" he said.

Kane sneered to the cup Shawn poured for him yet took it anyway. Kane drank down the water; he didn't want to admit out loud that it was good. Yet something wasn't right about it.

"It's ok I guess" Kane said to Shawn.

"You seem on edge, what's on your mind?"

Kane glared at Shawn. "Nothing, it doesn't concern you anyway" With that spoken Kane walked out of the room yet knew there was something wrong with that water, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He went to his locker room and thought it over. "McMahon hasn't tried anything as of late… Yet why am I so suspicious of the water?" he asked himself. Kane went to his bag and found an envelope inside. "What the hell…"

Kane opened it up and read it. "Don't drink the water" was all it said. There was no signature on it, but he knew the hand writing any day.

Kane hid the message under his clothing in a small section of his bag; someone had the same hunch as he did. But he knew he has to keep it to himself if he were to get the McMahons. When Raw was in full swing, Kane started to notice the difference in the locker room. It appeared only in the Veterans of the business, Shawn Michaels had that old school attitude being the cock of the walk as it were. He acted like his younger self, just as Ric Flair was.

"Damn" Kane whispered as he saw the two converse with each other.

"I have never felt so ALIVE!" Michaels laughed aloud.

"WOOO Do I know how you feel brother!" Ric screamed back in joy.

Kane looked about the locker room to see if anyone else was acting strangely… or stranger than normal. Nothing odd came to his eye, but he could feel something was seriously wrong. He was about to head out to the ring until Kane bumped into John Cena.

"Kane" Cena simply said.

John only got a nod from the monster, as he was about to walk past the champ. Cena gently took hold of his arm. "Kane, can we talk?" he asked.

Kane's eyes turned to the young champion. "Is it the weird stuff going on?" he asked.

John smirked. "I can't tell anymore after I walked in on Snitsky and Tomko…. Dear God" John shuttered to the though.

Kane smiled on the inside. "What then?"

John looked to him with the utmost serious look. "That water cooler… I never heard of that brand of water, and trust me I know my beverages," he explained.

Kane nodded to him. "What's it called?"

"Youtain fount, I have never heard of it" John explained.

Kane looked off to the distance and then looked down at Cena. "Don't drink the water" Kane whispered to him as he went out to the ring. Kane was in a tag match with the Big Show against Chris Masters and Carlito. Masters seemed on edge for a strange reason. Big Show was acting like he was younger than he looked. Kane knew this wasn't right. The match took a turn for the worst when Show was just goofing off at Carlito and Masters. Kane forced himself into the match by tagging Show's back. Kane faced off with Masters. They got into a tie up when Masters whispered. "I need to talk to you!"

Kane broke off the hold and started at the young wrestler, they tried the tie up again. "In my locker room, after the match"

Kane threw Masters into the rope, for some reason, Carlito threw himself into the match and purposely hit the ref, causing a DQ. "What the hell?" Kane asked himself as he got out of the ring. Big Show was ranting at him.

"What did they go and do that! That's no fun and you know it right Kane!" Show asked of him as he playfully slapped Kane's chest.

"Yeah… Show have you been drinking the water?"

Show looked to his tag team partner. "You mean the new stuff? Hell yeah, it's the best water I have had, come on. Let's get a drink!"

"You go on, I got to look up… stuff," Kane muttered as he went to Chris Master's locker room. He was very skeptical as he stared at the nameplate on the door. He was about to knock when Masters opened it and pulled him in.

"Thank God" he said aloud.

"What the hell is this about?" Kane demanded.

Masters took a deep breath. "I figured you would be the only one who would believe me… after what we went though… when I had your age and you had my youth" he explained, this surprised the monster. Masters can recall the event.

"What did you learn Masters?"

Chris went on explaining to Kane about the water. "I don't know about you, it tastes awful to me"

This was a stunning development. "Awful? Shawn Michaels is drinking it as if it were holy water"

Masters nodded. "I can't stand it. Nor can Carlito"

The gears in Kane's mind started grinding into one another; this was no doubt the work of a McMahon. "Don't drink it Chris."

"What do we do though?" he asked Kane.

Kane looked to him sternly. "Leave it to me…" With that spoken, the monster left the locker room and went to his own locker room; he pulled out the letter and then his cell phone. Knowing who can help him now, the only man he could trust…


	2. Chapter 2 Something in the water

Chapter 2- Something in the water.

Smackdown

"My God, what the hell is this!" demanded Randy Orton as he threw his cup against the wall, water was all over the place and he was disgusted with it. "That's filtered?"

"What's your problem, this water is great!" proclaimed JBL as he started drinking it right from the tap, it disgusted Randy, to him it reminded him of a soggy shoe that's been drenched in sweat and swamp water. Yet JBL drinks it like beer. Randy stormed out of the room when he looked to the shadows, he was too farmiller with who was looking back at him. "Deadman," he simple stated.

Taker came from the shadows and stared at Orton. "You know what's going on huh?" Taker asked calmly.

Randy nodded. "The water is spiked isn't it?"

Taker shook his head. "You think with all that's happened, that the water would be spiked? No. It's no plain water"

Randy looked to the Undertaker with a confused look. "What is it then?" Taker waved Orton to him. Randy, being cautions followed the Deadman to a dark room where he saw the biggest yet old dog tied up. The dog barked yet settled when the Deadman patted him.

"This is my favorite pup… he's getting on now… but watch" Taker reached to the side and gave the dog water; Orton watched it drink all the water in the bowl. What happened next stunned the young wrestler. For the dog turned into a pup.

"The fountain of youth?" Randy asked.

"For us veterans. If the likes of you drink it, it has no affect. You're already young. That's why it disgusts you" Taker explained as he proved that once more with another bowl the pup took one lap and shunned the dish.

Taker's eyes looked up at Randy. "Something happening" he explained.

Randy nodded. "No kidding, yet whoever is doing this… do they really want a locker room full of young punks?" Orton asked.

Taker smirked. "You got more of my in ya then I thought"

"That's not the point Taker, if the locker room becomes full of young wrestlers… then what?" Orton asked.

"You got younger superstars, in return those who have been busting their asses here for over ten years, could go another ten" he explained.

Just then Orton's cell phone ranged. He answered it, shocked to hear who was on the other end. "How the hell did you get this number?" Orton demanded.

Taker looked to Orton with a curious look. Randy passed the phone to Taker. "It's your brother"

Taker took the phone. "Kane" he simply stated.

Kane told Taker what's been happening on the Raw end with the water cooler. "I got your note… problem is I drank some of it…" Kane paused.

"And?" Taker asked.

"I won't lie to you brother, it's a damn fine drink. Yet seeing what happened to the others and what Chris Masters as told me… I know not to take any more of it."

Taker just nodded to his brother's voice. "Keep me posted… by the way. How did you get Orton's number?" Taker asked.

He could hear Kane laughing on the other end. "His father when he was a nervous wreak"

Taker nodded with a smile. "Stay on your toes little brother" with that spoken he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Orton asked.

"Raw is going through the same thing on their end, question is. Is this McMahon's doing?"

Randy laughed. "That's the no duh factor of the day Deadman! Of course they are behind it!"

Taker looked to Randy. "Yet why isn't Vince or Linda drinking any of it? It would make them younger too you know? Unless they can't"

This brought the Deadman deep in thought. Randy looked concerned as he poked his head out the door for the moment. Animal from the LOD was starting to look younger and was full of energy. Batista too started to look a little younger as well.

"Well we know for sure Batista lied about his age" Orton smirked.

"Can it Randy, this is serious"

Orton didn't look too concerned. "I don't really understand the big deal about this Taker. I mean you liked being my age didn't you?"

Taker didn't say a word at first, yet he let out a deep sigh. "I won't lie, I did. But it's not what I was suppose to be." Taker's eyes looked to the young Orton. "If you have seen what I have and get to my age, you know when to back off from a fight, or show that you still got tricks up your sleeves to the young ones that come through the door and into your yard. Being young is great yeah, but how far will it get you when you don't learn from old age?" Taker asked him.

Randy stood there stunned, taking in the Undertaker's words. "Whoa… deep" he whispered.

"Yeah, problem is. McMahon's going to know who's drinking and who isn't…" he said.

"He can't force you to drink the water!" Randy stated.

"No… but there are other ways of using it…."


	3. Chapter 3 Water, water eveywhere

Chapter 3- Water, water everywhere….

It had been but a few weeks, Kane already had seen the affects of the water on his fellow wrestlers. Ric Flair was a young twenty something; ready to take on the world. Hell Triple H was even younger looking; did he have any idea as to what was going on? Kane kept his eyes peeled, not knowing someone was watching him very closely. Jonathan Coachman approached Kane before Raw one night. "Kane… what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Kane's eyes darted towards Coach, knowing his snitching ways. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Coach looked over Kane. "You're different looking, I mean not like everyone else you know. You stick out like a sore thumb, and a loser!" Coach stated.

Kane smirked at him. "Are you trying to scare me Coach?" Kane growled to him as he cornered the announcer into the wall. "I don't frighten so easily!" Kane sneered at Coach as he walked away from him. The locker room wasn't as it once was. Kane could no longer converse with Big Show or the others who had been affected by the water. They saw him as an "old geezer" as it were, and refused to speak a word. Yet those unaffected had Kane's ear.

Chris Masters being one of them, he had been trying to figure things out since the whole water dispenser came in. John Cena too has assisted Master and Carlito kept Kane posted. Kane was on his way to the locker room when he ran across Vince. McMahon was stunned to see Kane still be the age he last saw him. Yet played it off as if he thought nothing was wrong. "Kane… you're looking well" Vince stated.

"Yeah, great"

McMahon stared at him oddly. "You look thirsty, how about I get you a nice cold glass of water?"

Kane knew where this was going instantly. "I rather have a beer"

Vince smiled. "Not before the show. Have you tried the water? It's great and imported!" he explained.

Kane only smiled. "Yeah, interesting stuff" Kane didn't allow Vince to get in another word; he walked into his locker room and locked the door on the boss. Knowing McMahon would follow him in.

Kane found a letter on the bench, for an upcoming PPV was a story angle. "Inner promotional match, The Undertaker VS Kane. Loser hits the water?" Kane asked aloud.

He read over the idea that he and the Undertaker battle over a platform, the first one to hit the water loses. Yet no one was going to win the match, they both were going to fall in. "The youth water" Kane whispered. McMahon knew he hadn't been drinking it for a long time now, and this was the way he was going to get Kane and Taker to become young again. Kane was about to call up the Undertaker when he heard someone knock on the door.

"KANE WE GOT A MATCH!" called out the Big Show.

He nearly forgot about the tag match against Snitsky and Tyson Tomko. Kane unlocked the door and came out. Show had his long hair back as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long Kane? Did you forget? God you're getting old!" he sighed.

Kane blinked a few times. "Old? I'm only 37!" he spat back.

"Old" Show snapped back.

It wasn't long before Show and Kane made their way down to the ring. It was rather odd as Kane looked to his opponents. They looked slightly different. A bit younger yet no by much. "Could the water have a limited affect?" he wondered.

The match was rather short since Big Show just went in and destroyed Snitsky and Tomko on his own. Show would then turn around to Kane and say. "That's how it's done… Old timer!"

This was getting out of hand. Kane stormed to the back where he confronted Vince in his office. McMahon looked up at Kane and smiled. "You like the match I am putting you in?" he asked.

"No, quite frankly I am not a fan" Kane spat back. His fists came down onto the desk. "What the hell do you want from me!" he roared in anger.

Vince smiled and he turned to make sure the door was closed. "What any great man of business would want… to keep it going," he whispered back. "Kane, why fight it? I am offering you a great chance! To be young, relive your glory days before a new generation!" he explained.

"You are messing with something you don't understand!" Kane protested.

McMahon had a smile on his face. "I know what I am doing Kane… you just need to be sure you know that" Vince stated.

It left a bad taste in Kane's mouth; he stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

Kane stormed down the hall when he was approached my Triple H; Hunter stared at him oddly and passed him his cell phone. "Orton is calling you… I should have blocked him…" Hunter growled.

Kane took the phone. "Orton?" he asked.

"Not anymore it's Taker. You get this?" he asked

"The match, yeah. What do we do?" Kane asked.

Taker fell silent. "There's not much we can do, but all I know is this. We cannot stay in that water for a long time" he explained.

Kane was confused. "Why?"

He could hear Taker trying to find the words. "Kane… when the water is consumed, it's gets distributed…"

"Taker cut the science lesson. What would it do if we are in it for a prolong period?" Kane demanded.

Taker cleared his voice. "You wanna go back to diapers?" he asked.

The question was very odd, but Kane got the idea. "Damn" he muttered to himself.

"Kane we got to be careful, if we do this. We cannot be in the water any longer than a minute," Taker warned.

Kane nodded in agreement. "We'll talk later… Hunter is giving me this stare right now, he wants his phone back"

He heard Taker give a very light chuckle. "Later Kane"

He flipped the phone closed and passed it back to Hunter. Kane knew this was getting serious, and if he's not careful. Things will get worst.


	4. Chapter 4 Walk the plank

Chapter 4- Walk the plank!

Royal Rumble

The lack of storyline was pitiful for Kane and Taker's build up match, the brothers met in the back at the boiler room to talk over what they would do. "Taker, I don't know how we're going to go about doing this" Kane whispered.

The Deadman nodded in agreement. "I've been racking my brain over it as well, there's no way around it. If we miss the water we will get more hurt than ever. Yet it's impossible to miss…"

Taker and Kane saw how large the tank under them was going to be, the size of the tank could fit a pod of killer whales at Sea world.

"We got to do something," Kane whispered. "Being young is one thing, but turning into a baby… damn"

Taker smirked to the thought of it. "Sara wouldn't like it one bit"

"No s—t" Kane replied.

The brothers thought over what they could do to avoid the fall into the water. "Why no just refuse?" suggested Kane. "He can't make us, hell we're the brothers of destruction!"

Taker nodded to the idea he liked it.

"We are. Hmm, yet we need to make sure McMahon has no idea of this…"

As Kane and Taker continued to talk over ideas, they didn't know Jonathan Coachman was sent to look for them, he found the brothers and heard every word of their plan….

At Vince's office.

"Linda this is the best idea we have had yet!" Vince grinned to her. "They have no idea what's happening to themselves!"

"True, but Kane knows and it seem the Undertaker does too" Linda replied.

McMahon nodded to her on that. "Those two always cause the trouble, which explains why they are in this match, they fall in. Boom, instant young Undertaker and Kane!"

Linda nodded yet she looked to Vince with concern. "What if they stay in there too long? I mean, they would turn to babies. Are we willing to take such a risk?" she asked.

Vince smiled. "Linda we are all about taking calculated risks! I we ought to be anyway. I think I know what I am doing"

Linda only nodded back to him as Coach came in. "Boss! I got to tell you something… oh, hello Mrs. McMahon"

Vince stood up and stared at Coach. "What?" he asked.

Coach caught his breath. "I found Kane and Taker like you asked, the thing is, they plan on boycotting the match. Neither wishes to do this match, and know what you are up to," he explained.

A sneer came over McMahon's face. "So, they want to play rough huh? So be it. Get me the locker rooms now… They won't join the rest of them, I will make them!" Vince ordered.

Coach grinned as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the McMahons. "Brilliant boss! I'll be back with your army" Coach ran out as Vince looked to Linda.

"See… Under control"

Linda however wasn't too sure. "I hope so Vince" she replied.

Back in the boiler room.

"So it's agreed?" Taker asked Kane.

Kane nodded to the idea. Just as Chris Masters came running in. "GUYS!" he called out to them urgently. "Come with me, quickly!" he begged.

Taker stared at Masters in a confused look. "What's this about?"

"Please, let me explain later, but you have to come with me now!" Masters looked serious. Kane and Taker did as he asked and followed him out of the boiler room and into his locker room. Randy was there waiting, he shot off his seat when he saw Kane and Taker.

"Thank God he found you!" Randy explained.

"What's going on?" Kane questioned.

Masters looked to them. "Vince knows what you're doing. Coach caught you and snitched you out"

"That son of a bitch" Taker growled.

"It gets worst Deadman!" Randy chipped in. "Vince has everyone whose drank the water after you. He's going to force you and Kane to either drink or submerge you into the water of youth… You're being hunted!"

Taker and Kane stared at one another, not knowing what's going to be done. "We can't fight a whole locker room," whispered Kane.

"We aren't going to try" Taker muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Masters asked.

Taker sighed aloud not knowing what could be done, that was until they heard a loud banging on the door.

"MASTERS! COME OUT! YOU HEARD MCMAHON'S ORDERS!" called aloud Big Show.

"Damn, even he's against us! My own tag partner" growled Kane.

"It's not him, it's just the affect of the water" whispered Taker. Randy took Kane and Taker to the shower area as Masters answered the door; he left with Show and all the others. Orton looked to them with a concerned look.

"Damn" he whispered.

"We need a new plan" Taker sighed.

"Yeah, but what the hell can we do?" Kane was worried, as was Taker, if something isn't done soon enough, they would be the most hunted men in the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5 Landing with a splash

Chapter 5- Landing with a splash- Kane

Damn it all, since when did Taker and I become most wanted in this locker room? This has gone too far, Taker turned to Randy and I. "We got to dump it" he said.

"Dump the water? How? We don't know how much of it there is" Randy explained.

Taker nodded. "Just dump what you see onto the ground, put it in the drain" he ordered, the water would be safe to dump since there is a massive amount to wash it away. We decided to split up, and seeing what we could get rid of before anyone notice. Problem was with Taker and I… we can't hide easily, being about seven feet tall and three hundred pounds. But we will manage… somehow.

I came to the catering room, seeing a large dispenser of it. I looked about to be sure no one was watching when I kicked the damn thing over. I jumped on it once, shattering the plastic and letting the water go all over the floor. One down at least. But my attack didn't go unnoticed. JBL stormed in, he looked pissed. "What have you done!" he demanded of me. He looked like a young twenty five year old, cocky and had his black hair back.

"Bradshaw, it's for everyone's own good!" I told him.

But he didn't listen. "KANE'S HERE, I FOUND KANE!" he yelled out as he tried to give me the cloth line from hell. I dodged it just in time and Chokeslammed him through a table. Now for a place to hide… that's what I needed.

"KANE!" came a loud whisper, I saw Cena wave me over. He shoved me in a cleaning closet just as the others came in; John fell to the ground acting hurt.

"DAMN!" he yelled out.

"John, where did Kane go?" asked Ric Flair.

"Kane… is that who hit me? Damn… I don't know… I think the parking lot," John bluffed, yet they all fell for it.

"You go on, I will stay here to be sure Kane doesn't back track" called Carlito.

When I heard them leave, John Cena got up and opened the door.

"Dat's not cool" Carlito sighed.

"No kidding. Vince won't stop will he?" I asked.

Carlito shook his head no. "We can't hid you forever Kane"

"Yeah man, why not go to Smackdown?" asked Cena

I smirked. "He's hunting the Undertaker as we speak, we're not safe anywhere in the WWE!" I snapped back.

I came out of hiding completely, when I felt something was wrong. I turned to see the group return from the parking lot, I was in the cross eyes of Big Show.

"GET HIM!" he yelled out.

"Damn!" I hissed; I shoved Cena and Carlito off to the side as I ran for it as fast as I could run. I nearly ran into the Undertaker at the same time who was being chased by another group.

"We're cornered!" We said at the same time. The two groups had us surrounded.

Grins came across their faces. "Look at what the old geezers brought in" smirked Shawn.

"Michaels snap out of it!" Taker yelled at him. "Look at all of you! What good is it to be young when you don't see what has really happened to you!"

No one was answering; Taker's voice fell on deaf ears.

Show and Road Warrior Animal took hold of me, as Snitsky and Tyson grabbed Taker. We struggled as they pulled us to the ramp way before Vince McMahon. He grinned seeing us standing before him. "About time!" he scolded them. He looked to Taker and myself grinning.

"For years, I have searched for someone to fill the shoes of the Undertaker. I know you weren't going to be here forever Deadman, but now… you can! You didn't like how I made you young before. But now, you will! Kane…. Kane, Kane, Kane. Always resisted the change. Boys… throw them in!" Vince ordered as he pointed towards the water.

Taker and I tried to power out of this, yet we were just overwhelmed. I nearly broke free of Animal's grasp but Ric caught my arm. Taker too nearly broke free yet was stopped by HBK. We were dragged to the water's edge. Taker and I looked at the surface, seeing our youthful selves looking back at us.

The grin came over Vince's face. "They look thirsty boys, give them a drink!" McMahon laughed aloud. We struggled, trying to prevent our skin from touching the water's surface. When we heard Randy's voice.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" he yelled aloud. Randy came out with Chris Masters and John Cena. "LOOK AT YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

The guys stopped and gave them their full attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vince demanded.

Masters took the mic. "You're forcing them to become something they aren't. As much as youth is good to have, you fail to forget that with age comes wisdom. Shawn. I've seen you starting to go back into old habits. Something you said you never wanted to do again. Yet… look at yourself man!"

Shawn's eyes gazed to the water's edge, no doubt he saw his old self, looking back at him.

"Hunter… I don't know how you got caught up into this… but is it truly worth it? Look at you. I have had the privilege… and the honor of facing you all. Just because I may seem like some punk kid… it doesn't mean I wasn't honored to face each and every one of you," Randy stated to them all.

I struck them in a sense; hell I think it did the Undertaker as well.

"He really does have more of you than you think," I muttered to the Deadman.

"Shut up Kane" Taker growled back.

I felt Animal and Big Show let go of my arms. Snitsky and Tyson did Taker's too.

"You mean that… don't you Orton?" Ric Flair asked.

"Do I look like I would be where I am today if it weren't for all of you?" Randy shot back. Taker and I were about to get up when I felt something hard come across my back! I fell face first into the water….


	6. Chapter 6 What goes around End

Chapter 6- What goes around- Undertaker.

It all happened so fast, no one knew McMahon had a steel pipe with him! He hit Kane across the back hard; he fell into the water with a splash. "KANE!" I yelled, without thinking I dove in after him. I didn't care what the hell this water was going to do to me, but I knew I had to grab him. If anyone else did, they would end up as children or babies. Kane didn't fall too far. I reached out and grabbed his hand; the water had already affected us. I tried to pull us both out but I couldn't. My strength wasn't as it was. Yet Big Show and Batista yanked Kane and I from the water.

I was soaking wet as I coughed up water. Kane too was spitting up. Vince was grinning from ear to ear.

"It finally happened!" he laughed to us. I gazed down at my hands, seeing them become more youthful. I felt my face the wrinkles were gone and my hair grew back, my natural red hair came through. Kane started to have his grow back as well and a beard. We stared at Vince with anger.

"You son of a bitch" I hissed at him. I couldn't move that well… leather shrinks in water as you are all aware of.

Kane slowly got to his feet. He wasn't pleased one bit. "Now you will all be here for as long as I need you!" McMahon laughed.

Linda came out and she looked rather upset. She started to yell at him, demanding him why he went such lengths to pull this off. Vince shocked the likes of me with what he did next; he grabbed Linda and threw her into the water!

"I always wanted a younger wife!" he laughed. I then saw Chris Masters do something I have wanted to. He put McMahon in the Master lock, and brought him to the water's edge.

"You like games Mr. McMahon? How about this one? A younger wife needs a younger man too!" Masters shoved Vince into the water!

"Don't leave them in too long!" I yelled out at him.

Masters looked to me. "Why?" he asked.

"Just don't" was my only explanation. Big Show and Snitsky pulled Vince and Linda out… Well… let's just say they were left in a little too long.

Gene looked to me. "Taker. What do we do?" he asked.

A grin came over my face, knowing exactly what to do…

I can tell you this now; there was nothing we could do to reverse the affects of the water. We were young, like it or not. I will confess though, it is rather nice to be the way I am. The locker room all agreed to get rid of the stuff. We dumped it wherever we could, McMahon's entire supply was now gone, so this never happens again.

"I can't believe we did that," sighed Shawn Michaels. "I mean you think we would learn… being that age once before"

"Shawn, let go of it ok? It made everyone repeat old habits. I'm just glad you're all back to your mind's age" Kane explained.

The guys stared at Kane oddly. "Are you blond?" asked Randy Orton.

Kane pulled down a strand of his hair seeing the blond tint to it. "Not a word… any of you… not a word" he snapped as he went to shave his hair off.

I took care of Vince and Linda; I actually gave them to Hunter who got the drift of the idea.

It was not the most difficult part of this process, one that every man dreaded in the locker room. Calling the wives. It's rather hard to explain that you have been made younger by drinking the water. My wife the comedian said. "What was it, Botox?"

I was able to send her a picture since one of the guys had a picture phone; she got it and was quite.

"Sara?" I asked.

When she finally spoke she said. "I'm suppose to be concerned about this why?" she asked. I knew she would understand. After all, I'm just a few years older than her now!

Most of the guys didn't have a problem with their Mrs. on the new look. Those that did had to send photo proof that it happened.

Kane rejoined us looking like his old self again… Kinda… He was a lot younger like I was. About 23 I would say.

"So… what do we do now?" he asked aloud.

"First off, we're going to need a new CEO and chairman" I grinned.

Meanwhile…

Hunter walked in the McMahon household when he saw Shane and Stephanie talking away. "Look what I got for you two!" Hunter grinned.

Shane turned to him and was stunned. "Babies? You brought us babies?" he demanded.

Hunter laughed. "Not quite… guys, have you ever wondered what you're parents were like as kids?" As Triple H asked he placed a baby in each of their arms. "Well… now you're about to find out."

Stephanie and Shane couldn't believe their eyes. "Mom… Dad?" Shane asked.

THE END….. OR IS IT?


End file.
